The invention relates to a coupling means, in particular for a furniture adjustment means.
An adjustable piece of furniture is known from EP 0 572 770 B1 and EP 1 159 887 B1, for example. Each of these two prior publications discloses a folding table, comprising T-shaped bases which are arranged at the end face and support a work surface or table top. This table top is conventionally oriented horizontally in a work and use position.
This work surface or table top can be pivoted between the conventional, approximately horizontally oriented work and use position and an approximately vertical storage position.
A locking mechanism is therefore provided as an adjustment means and fixes the work surface in the conventional, approximately horizontal use position thereof. By contrast, if the work surface is to be pivoted into a space-saving storage position, the locking mechanism is actuated in such a way that said surface can be pivoted about a horizontal pivot axis into the approximately horizontal storage position thereof.
The locking mechanism can for example be disengaged using an actuation means, which is arranged of the underside of the table top directly alongside the longitudinal edge. If the table top is for example to be pivotable about a horizontal pivot axis in both directions, in such a way that the table top can be pivoted into the storage position thereof at any time independent of from which side a user approaches the table, it is expedient to provide an actuation and disengagement means, with which the locking mechanism can be released, alongside each of the two longitudinal sides of the table top on the underside.